Genius Bonds
by amberdragonling
Summary: A collection 1-2 chapter little stories centered around the budding relationship of Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) and Tails the fox. Robotnik x Tails. May turn into an actual series later on.
1. Beginning Relations: Part 1

…

Tails brought the radar up to his face, surveying the temple for any signs of electric currents. It showed none, such a shame too. The fox frowned and shifted his grip of the invention to one hand and placed the other on his hip as he looked up at the beautiful ruins.

He had a theory that the ruined temples in the Mystic Ruins harbored electrical currents as the ancient tribe harbored basic electronics. Though from the looks of it his assumption had been wrong. Tails rubbed his chin, this was just one temple though, there was another one by the volcano. Perhaps he could check there, though it wasn't so much of a temple as it was an altar.

Still worth a look.

The fox's ears twitched as he heard a sound behind him, he turned only to feel a searing pain shot through his left shoulder. He let out a cry and stumbled back, dropping the radar to bring his hand up to the wound. There was a robot behind him! It stood just a bit taller than him and was in the shape of a scorpion, armed with a stinger that the fox believed had just hit him.

He growled and backed up, looking for an immediate escape route since he couldn't take down badniks on his own without a weapon. When he made a run for it, the young mobian tripped and fell flat on his face; his balance now completely gone. It took a moment for Tails to dimly realize that the robot was equipped with poison.

He flipped onto his back and started to scoot away from the slowly approaching robot. Just as it had it's stinger ready for the final blow an orange light flew through its side, causing the machine to tremble slightly before falling on it's side.

Tails pressed his back against the temple stone and looked around for the source of the robot's death and to his surprise saw Eggman holding a gun in one hand and a wrench in the other. He wasn't in his usual attire either, wearing what could be described as a safari tour guide sort of outfit. He had his usual glasses and goggles, but now wore a washed out tan shirt, sleeves rolled up and hem tucked into her pants that were shoved carelessly in the boots he wore at his feet.

The man straightened and adjusted the flaps on his shirt before his attention went to the fox boy. What was he doing out here alone anyway? He realized Tails was clutching his arm, and quickly made his way over to the smaller mobian.

Tails pressed himself further against the stone bricks and bared his teeth at the man, "What do you want Eggman?"

"Lay off it fox-boy." The older man quipped back and he crouched in front of him. "Let me see your arm."

"Bug off."

Ivo gritted his teeth slightly before debating on if he should just leave the kid here to die. It would be a waste of such an intelligent mind though, so he resisted the urge. "Tails there was venom pockets in that robot, if you were hit the venom may kill you."

It took the fox a moment, however his hand slowly moved away from the rapidly swelling cut. The edges were blue and it had a purple liquid seeping from inside. He flinched as the man reached for the arm, expecting him to be less than kind. With an uncharacteristic gentle touch, the man looked over the wound, blowing air out of the corner of his mouth in a sigh.

"I dont have the antidote with me, you'll have to come to my lab." Robotnik stated as he released the arm and stood.

"How can I trust you won't just kidnap me?"

Robotnik rolled his eyes, "you can't. Though your other option is to die here, so your choice."

The human was pleased when he heard a soft rustling sound as Tails pushed himself to his feet. At least he was only skimmed so the venom wouldn't spread as fast. That didn't mean they had time to dilly-dally. He quickly led the way through the jungle, checking over his shoulder to make sure the fox was able to keep up.

Robotnik was a bit surprised at his resilience, then again he had seen it in the boy multiple times. From when they had defeated the Biolizard to when they went up against the Nocturnus clan. He stopped when he noticed that Tails was starting to lag behind and moved over to the boy.

Tails looked up when Eggman stopped and walked back over to him. He only knew it was Eggy because his distinctive shape of his mustache, since otherwise he would just look like a colored blob. He didn't have the strength to protest when he felt himself being lifted off the group, but did make a mental note to bitch at the old fart about it when he was healed.

With the dying boy cradled in one arm, Robotnik was able to make a faster pace back to his lab, which was enormous of course. The entered the pin to the elevator and stepped in when the doors slid open. It was quick, so he didn't have to wait long in the black pod before stepping out into the familiar hub where many of his robot prides were kept on display.

He quickly entered into another wing however, far more bleak and less showy. After walking down the hall he opened a door to his left and inside there was a hospital bed and a whole wall of different jars. Each having either a venom or an antidote.

Though the antidote Ivo was looking for was in a fridge to the right. He set the shivering fox on the bed and pulled the antidote from the cold confines of the poorly lit fridge and grabbed a sterile needle from his drawer just beside it. He ripped the package off with his teeth before pushing the needle into the rubber top. After extracting the amount estimated he would need, he quickly made his way back to the small fox and grabbed his good arm. He was ice cold.

Ivo pulled off Tails's glove and thumbed around for his vein before sticking him with the antidote when he found it. He rubbed the area to make sure it went in properly before discarding the needle into his biohazard bucket. He grabbed some alcohol and some cotton balls and made his way to the other side of the unconscious fox. He started to clean the wound, careful not to get any fur in it to avoid further irritation.

It didn't take long and soon enough the fox was bandaged and breathing at a far normal rate than he had before. Ivo sat down at a desk opposite the head of the bed was at and started scribbling down notes of how the venom had effect the mobian. While he wasn't pleased Tails was the one who ended up being the test subject, it was still usefull information.

It may prove to be a good weapon after all, it worked quick and seemed to be less painful than the last poison he tried. Usually poison worked better and was easier to extract and create than venom, but that was not the case here which pleased the scientist.

Ivo looked over his shoulder at Tails, looked like it may be some time before the kid woke up. So he scooped him up and decided to go ahead and take him to the living quarters, for… _guests_. It was blocked off from the rest of the lab, but there were a few surprising comfortable rooms there. One of which he situated Tails in. He turned on the camera for the room so he would know when the fox woke and clipped a bracelet around him to monitor vitals while he was out and working.

Shutting the door behind him; the mad-man made his way into his lab to continue working on the usual killer robots, though decided to add a few new features to them.

**...**

**Hey everyone! I wanted to do this little side project along side Glithed. It won't be updated too often, but the world is greatly devoid of Tails and Eggman fluff so this needed to be done. **

**I think I am literally the only person who ships them xD**


	2. Beginning Relations: Part 2

…

Tails's eyes slowly opened. He was greeted with the sight of a steel ceiling, and after glancing around he saw he was alone in a room with no windows, the only light coming from a tall lamp beside the bed he was laying on.

Slowly sitting up, the fox rubbed his arm absently before noticing that the wound he had gotten from Egg-head's robot was wrapped. He poked at it a little before he decided that it definitely hurt less as well. Did Eggman take care of him? The fox carefully slid out of the bed and stretched. He needed to find his other glove, it didn't take long before he did find it hanging up by the door.

Tails slipped it on and before he could open the door it was opened by none other than the mad-man himself. The fox froze, unsure how he should react, while Eggman had shown no desire to hurt him before, the younger mobian was still nervous around him.

Robotnik was glad to see the fox was already up and moving, though he still seemed quite scared. Which in retrospect, the man could understand. He leaned against the doorframe, now in his usual attire, and decided to try and show he meant no harm today.

"What were you doing out there alone anyway?"

"... Research."

This wasn't getting anywhere fast, "Oh? What would you research at the temple, it's been abandoned for centuries."

Tails figured that since it was harmless curiosity, he could tell Eggman what he had been researching.

"I was actually looking for magnetic fields, I have a theory that the ancient civilization may have had basic technology and I wanted to see if my hunch was true."

"By this time, I doubt any would be left. It doesn't stay around too long, a better bet would be to check for radiation. Chances are the civilization didn't know about radiation and used high radiation technology since it is the easiest to build. Radiation can be found in the stones for a long time." Robotnik replied after a couple moments of thought, the kid was smart to look for the electric fields though.

The man gestured for Tails to follow him, which with this new knowledge he quickly followed. Leaving the hall, they entered a large room that was filled with various robots, scanners and weapons. Eggman looked through his scanners before finding what he was looking for, he carefully pulled it from his collection shelves and handed it to the fox.

"This will tell you how much radiation is in an area based on it's soil content." He explained, showing the fox how to get a proper sample and how to read it.

Bandaged and healed with the radar under his good arm, the two tailed fox followed after the older human as he led the way out of his lab. Robotnik stopped at the entrance to the black pod that lead out to the mystic ruins. It was a true shame they had to be enemies, robots weren't much company and he doubted Sonic had more intelligence than the stack of paper on his desk.

Frankly he was surprised that Tails had any semblance of genius, much less actually being incredibly smart; even rivaling Eggman himself at that age.

Tails looked up at Eggman when he stopped, having expected for the man to come out into the field with him. He frowned slightly, before he gave a half-hearted wave and trotted to the pod, walking in before shutting the door behind him.

As he rode in the black pod he found himself wondering if Egg-head would mind he he returned this at a later date. Mainly being an excuse to share his findings. Absently picking at his bandages, he knew this would have to be a secret. He couldn't tell Sonic about this, he would freak.

Living in the workshop got lonely sometimes, and when Sonic was there; he was sleeping or zoning out. Tails was so thankful to Sonic for all he had done, and wanted to be as strong and brave as he was… But he sometimes wished that Sonic would be present in his life more.

After stepping out of the pod he quickly made his way back to the ruins and began gathering samples as the old fart instructed him to. When it finally beeped, the fox was elated to see that there was indeed traces of radiation. Quite a lot of it too! He would have to share this findings with the Egg-head, but first he wanted to gather more data, this was a very useful device after all.

…

**There, now that is done! I sort of rushed this a bit, but I want to get on to all of the other little stories I have planned for this, but I needed to get a sort of baseline for where their relationship begins.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Got any promts you want done? Tell me, and since this is a short story series, I may get around to doing it.**


End file.
